Obat Itu
by Rikacchi28
Summary: Dazai menemukan cara terbaru dan lumayan unik untuk melakukan bunuh diri yang diimpikannya, yaitu meminum obat yang tidak menimbulkan rasa sakit. Ia dan Atsushi pun meminta beberapa obat kepada Yosano-sensei. Tanpa diduga, obat tersebut tumpah ke salah satu soda favorit salah satu anggota Agensi Detektif Bersenjata. Dan dia adalah—!


**Obat Itu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Bungou Stray Dogs punya Kafka Asagiri (story) dan Harukawa35 (art). Fanfic by Rikacchi28.

 **Summary:** Dazai menemukan cara terbaru dan lumayan unik untuk melakukan bunuh diri yang diimpikannya, yaitu meminum obat yang tidak menimbulkan rasa sakit. Ia dan Atsushi pun meminta beberapa obat kepada Yosano-sensei. Tanpa diduga, obat tersebut tumpah ke salah satu soda favorit salah satu anggota Agensi Detektif Bersenjata. Dan dia adalah—?!

 **Warn!:** Sho-ai, bahasa campur aduk, typo(s), humor lumayan kriuk. **Diingatkan lagi** , siapa yang nggak tahan (?) membayangkan wajah nge-blush pimpinan fukuzawa (spoiler, deh :v), diharapkan langsung meng-klik tanda x di ujung kanan atas pc anda. DLDR.

.

.

.

Di siang yang lumayan terik itu...

Atsushi dengan malasnya membuka pintu ruangan Agensi. Ia hanya melihat Dazai di sana sedang asyik membaca buku. Cuaca hari ini lumayan panas, jadi ia putuskan untuk tidak menerima pekerjaan apapun hari ini.

"Dazai-san, Kunikida-san di mana?" tanya Atsushi mendekati Dazai.

"Oh, Atsushi-kun. Aku tidak tahu, saat aku datang kemari, Kunikida-kun memang tidak ada di sini", jawab Dazai dan melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

Atsushi mengambil tempat duduk, lalu melihat ke sekeliling. "Ranpo-san di mana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sedang memecahkan kasus di blok dua. Sebentar lagi sepertinya dia akan pulang", jawab Dazai tanpa menoleh ke Atsushi.

Sejenak, terjadi keheningan yang lumayan lama di ruangan itu. Sepertinya di hari yang melelahkan ini, benar-benar tidak ada masalah yang harus diselesaikan dengan energi ekstra—begitu pikir Atsushi.

"WHOOOOAAA!" Dazai teriak, bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan tiba-tiba. Atsushi terkejut.

 _Tidak, baru saja diomongin, aku punya firasat buruk dengan rencana Dazai-san kali ini_ —pikir Atsushi lagi.

"Atsushi-kun, aku menemukan cara bunuh diri yang baru! Di sini tertulis, semakin berkembangnya teknologi, banyak obat-obatan yang diciptakan untuk membunuh dirimu tanpa rasa sakit—wah! Ini yang kubutuhkan!" Dazai berteriak senang.

"Jadi?" tanya Atsushi yang benar-benar tidak berniat ikut campur dalam masalah ini. Soalnya hari ini benar-benar sangat panas.

"Obat-obatan, ya..." Dazai memegang dagunya, lalu menjentikkan jarinya. "Yosano-sensei ahlinya!"

 _Tidak... ini pasti lebih parah dari sebuah 'masalah'..._ kata Atsushi dalam hati.

"Yosh! Atsushi-kun, temani aku memohon pada Yosano-sensei!"

"HEEEE?!"

.

.

"Kau mau yang mana saja, Dazai?" tanya Yosano saat di ruang perawatan Agensi. Tanpa diduga, Yosano bakal mengizinkan Dazai untuk mencoba berbagai obat-obatan.

"Hmm... sepertinya obat cair itu praktis, ya... soalnya bisa langsung minum. Kalau yang kapsul, itu mungkin lama prosesnya..." Dazai melihat-lihat kotak obat-obatan milik Yosano.

Kalian bertanya, di mana Atsushi? Dia sedang berdiri diam seperti patung di dekat pintu. Takut makin terjebak dalam masalah ini—kenyataannya, ia memang sudah terjebak.

"Oke, akan kusiapkan. Yang cair, ya? Sebentar", ucap Yosano sambil mengambil kotak obat-obatannya.

"Tolong ya, Yosano-sensei..." Dazai mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Anu... Dazai-san, sebenarnya aku tak mau ikut terlibat dalam masalah ini..." kata Atsushi langsung _to the point_. Ia berharap kalau jujur seperti ini, ia bisa langsung keluar dari masalah ini.

"Tenang saja Atsushi-kun, kau cukup membawakan beberapa obat saja, kok..." jawab Dazai santai. Mendengar itu, Atsushi menghela napasnya.

"Ke sini, obat-obatannya sudah siap, tinggal dibawa saja..." panggil Yosano. Dazai dan Atsushi mengikuti Yosano.

Di ruangan tersebut, ada beberapa gelas ukur (bayangin aja yang untuk eksperimen kimia atau yang sejenisnya itu :v ) diletakkan di atas kotak. Isi dari gelas itu bermacam-macam warnanya. Bola mata Dazai berbinar-binar.

"Angkat saja sekalian dengan kotaknya. Itu aku rancang lagi agar bisa larut di minuman manapun. Efeknya bermacam-macam sih, tapi bisa juga merenggut nyawamu kalau dengan dosis tinggi..." jelas Yosano.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Dazai mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada Yosano, sedangkan Atsushi disuruh membawa penutup gelas ukur tersebut.

.

.

Dazai dan Atsushi kembali ke ruang utama Agensi. Atsushi benar-benar lega karena sepertinya tak ada 'masalah' di hari yang terik ini. Sebaiknya setelah ini ia berjalan-jalan keluar sebentar—mungkin mengajak Kyoka ide yang bagus.

"Atsuhi-kun, aku benar-benar sa—"

"WOIII! DAZAII!" teriak Kunikida tiba-tiba sambil membanting pintu ruang Agensi. Karena pintu itu terbanting ke dinding, lantai ruangan beserta meja tersebut ikut bergetar.

Dazai dan Atsushi kaget—baik itu suara teriakan Kunikida maupun suara bantingan pintu—hingga mereka kehilangan keseimbangan, akhirnya...

"Da—DAZAI-SAN! OBATNYA—"

"Eh—"

BYUUUUURRRRR...!

Dazai dan Atsushi terdiam. Kunikida mendekati mereka sambil marah-marah. Melihat mereka berdua yang terdiam, Kunikida ikut melihat apa yang terjadi.

Seketika, mimik muka mereka ikut berubah.

"Oh, tidak..."

Menjadi sangat menyeramkan.

"Obatnya..."

Dicampur perasaan takut.

"OBATNYA TUMPAH KE MINUMAN SODA FAVORIT RANPO-SAN!"

Seketika, mereka panik. Kunikida yang tadinya marah-marah juga ikutan panik. Atsushi meletakkan penutup gelas-gelas tersebut, lalu segera mengelap meja tersebut dengan sapu tangannya. Dazai meletakkan kotak tersebut, lalu mengangkat gelas soda itu. Kunikida merebut gelas itu dari tangan Dazai.

"Gimana nih?!"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?! Sebentar lagi pasti Ranpo-san pulang!"

"Woi, Dazai! Cepat buang air itu dan beli lagi yang ba—"

"AKU PULAANG~!" suara itu membuat suasana makin menegang.

 _MATI! RANPO-SAN UDAH PULANG!_

"Fyuuh, hari yang sangat panas. Untung kasusnya cepat selesai..." Ranpo mulai berjalan mendekati mereka—mendekati mejanya juga.

Sedangkan mereka bertiga terdiam, gelas soda Ranpo entah kenapa pindah ke tangan Atsushi.

"Lho? Mana sodaku?" tanyanya. Ia melihat mereka bertiga. "Atsushi, sini gelas sodanya".

Pertama mereka saling diam, lalu Atsushi menggeleng. Ranpo tak mengerti.

"Atsushi, aku haus", kali ini Ranpo harus mengerahkan tenaganya untuk merebut gelas itu dari tangan Atsushi. Tetapi Atsushi malah mengengkat gelas itu makin tinggi.

"Ti... tidak boleh, Ranpo-san..." kata Atsushi akhirnya.

"Ha? 'tidak boleh'? Aku haus, lho!" kali ini Ranpo benar-benar mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk mengambil gelas itu.

Dapat.

Lalu Ranpo duduk. Akhirnya Kunikida yang bereaksi.

"A... anu, Ranpo-san! Itu... minumannya..." mata mereka bertiga mulai melebar saat ujung gelas sudah bertemu dengan bibir Ranpo.

"Ja—JANGAN DIMINUM—!"

Gluk.

Seteguk.

"Aah... soda ini memang benar-benar menyegarkanku..." ucap Ranpo sambil meletakkan gelasnya ke meja.

Dazai, Atsushi, dan Kunikida bagaikan kehilangan nyawa mereka sekarang. Dan mereka hanya bisa diam saja.

"Oh iya! Panas-panas gini enaknya makan es krim, ya!" ucap Ranpo riang.

Mereka bertiga langsung berunding.

"Da... Dazai-san, itu efek obatnya apa?" tanya Atsushi ketakutan.

"E... entahlah... tapi kuharap, itu tak merenggut nyawanya..."

"Hei, Dazai... tadi aku mau bilang kau masih ada hutang..." ucap Kunikida yang entah nyasar ke mana.

"Ssst... Kunikida-kun, kita lagi ngebahas obat tersebut! Dan lagi, gara-gara kau obat itu jadi tumpah, kan!"

"Gara-gara aku?! Bukannya kau yang terlalu maniak ingin bunuh diri makanya membawa obat-obatan itu ke sini?!" tanya Kunikida yang mulai naik darah.

"Sudahlah! Jangan bertengkar! Masih ada hal yang lebih penting daripada bertengkar!" ucap Atsushi sambil menaikkan kedua tangannya setinggi bahu. Akhirnya, mereka berdua terdiam—

"Heeiii... tak ada yang mau membelikanku es krim?"

Mereka bertiga.

"Oooh...? Ranpo-san ingin es krim?" tanya Dazai sambil membalikkan tubuhnya, diikuti mereka berdua.

Mata mereka membesar saat melihat Ranpo sudah dalam posisi menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Ya... mungkin dengan makan es krim, bisa mengurangi sakit kepalaku. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba kepalaku sakit sekali..."

 _Ini dia! Efek dari obat tersebut!_ Teriak mereka bertiga dalam hati.

"Mungkin... aku harus ke toilet sebentar..." Ranpo berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju toilet.

"Ranpo-san... perlu kutemani...?" tawar Dazai. Ia khawatir jika Ranpo mati dalam kamar mandi—tak mengajak dirinya. Ranpo menggeleng.

"Siapapun... tolong belikan es krim, ya..." pintanya sebelum menghilang dari ruangan itu.

BLAM.

Mereka bertiga terdiam.

"TIIIDDAAAAKKKK! BAGAIMANA INI?! ITU EFEK DARI OBATNYA!"

"LEBIH PARAH LAGI, KEMUNGKINAN ADA EFEK SAMPING LAINNYA!"

"BAGAIMANA JIKA RANPO-SAN MENINGGAL?!"

"KENAPA TAK MENGAJAK AKU?!" Dazai segera mengambil gelas obat tersebut—bermaksud ingin ikut keracunan bersama Ranpo, dan mati bersamanya. Tapi Kunikida lebih dulu menggeploknya.

"Kita harus menghentikannya!" ujar Atsushi yang sudah siap membuka pintu keluar ruangan tersebut, sampai...

"WUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mereka bertiga _shock_ tingkat dewo. Itu suara Ranpo dari toilet! Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka menyusul Ranpo di toilet.

BRAAAAAKKKKK!

"Ranpo-san! Anda baik-baik sa—"

"Meeeoooonggg..."

Keadaan hening.

Bahkan jarum detik di jam dinding ikut hening.

Karena abis batere.

Yang mereka lihat dengan mata kepala mereka sekarang ini adalah seekor kucing di atas wastafel. Apa? Kucing? Mana Ranpo?

"Are? Ranpo-san mana?" Dazai masuk ke toilet, celingukan.

Atsushi dan Kunikida juga ikut bingung. Mereka bertiga mendekati kucing tersebut, saat melihat kucing tersebut dengan seksama, mata mereka membulat dan mulut ternganga. Kucing itu mengenakan topi, jas, dan dasi milik Ranpo. Bahkan matanya juga ikut merem kayak Ranpo!

"Meooong..."

Satu suara saja sudah membuat mereka teriak setengah mati. Tapi, mereka harus menahan diri agar tak heboh dan membuat pimpina—.

"DAZAI-SAN! BAGAIMANA KALAU PIMPINAN TAU AKAN HAL INI?!" teriak Atsushi tak kalah parno dengan mereka berdua.

"Tidak... tidak... tidak... harusnya aku harus mempercepat bunuh diriku di hari-hari sebelumnya, sebelum pimpinan sendiri yang menghabisiku!" Dazai jongkok.

Kunikida tak kalah _shock_. Walaupun begitu, dia mencoba berpikir. "Kita akan memecahkan masalah ini, tapi jangan sampai pimpinan tau hal ini. Bisa gawat".

"Ini... benar-benar Ranpo-san... kan?" tanya Atsushi memastikan. Kunikida dan Dazai menatapnya tajam. "Y... yah... ini memang Ranpo-san..."

"Kita bawa kucing—maksudku Ranpo-san ke ruangan Agensi. Tapi taruh dia di kolong meja biar nggak ketahuan..." ujar Kunikida memberi rencana dadakan—tapi disetujui oleh Atsushi dan Dazai.

Mereka menuju ruang utama dengan hati-hati. Sip, tidak ada orang. Mereka langsung mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing dan langsung meletakkan Ranpo di kolong meja. Saat mereka hening dan sibuk berpikir keras untuk mencari jalan keluar—.

"Ada apa ini?"

DHEG!

Mereka menoleh berbarengan. "Hooh... Yosano-sensei ternyata..."

"Kenapa wajah kalian seperti baru dikejar Valak gitu?" (A/N: Oke, maapin author yang udah keluar fandom :'v)

Tanpa pikir panjang, Dazai langsung menjelaskan semuanya—mengingat ini kesalahan dia juga, sih.

"Jadi, Yosano-sensei... obat apa yang diminum Ranpo-san itu?!" tanya Dazai ketakutan.

"Hmm..." Yosano memegang dagunya. "Sebenarnya itu obat untuk mempercepat proses pertumbuhan ulat menjadi kupu-kupu. Kenapa Ranpo harus jadi kucing? Mungkin karena ada zat lain dalam soda yang tercampur dengan obat itu... juga kebiasaan dan pemikiran mempengaruhi prosesnya. Kupikir karena yang mau makai itu Dazai, jadi tak masalah kuberikan semua jenis obat—apapun itu. Kalo Dazai yang makai sih, mungkin nggak berbahaya, ya... tapi kalo Ranpo..."

Hening lagi. Jarum detik di jam dinding juga. Maklum, belum sempat beli batere.

"Meeooong..."

Hening.

"Oh iya, kenapa Ranpo bisa jadi kucing?!" kali ini Yosano. Sementara mereka bertiga sudah terkulai di meja masing-masing.

 _Responnya kelamaan, mba..._ pikir mereka masing-masing. Yosano ikut duduk bersama mereka, dan ikut berpikir juga.

"Paling gawat kalau pimpinan tau... soalnya dia suka kucing..." ucap Yosano pelan. Mereka bertiga mengangguk.

"Apa Ranpo-san tidak bisa kembali seperti semula?" tanya Dazai.

"Bisa juga aku buat obat penawarnya... tapi..."

"Tapi...?"

"Persentasi suksesnya sangat kecil... bisa jadi ia berubah bukan ke wujud manusianya..." ujar Yosano. Mereka menghela napas.

"Kami pulang", ucap salah satu suara. Mereka berempat langsung menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Ta... Tanizaki dan Naomi?!"

"Onii-sama... untung tadi kita tidak kehujanan, yaa~" ucap Nomi sambil merangkul tangan kanan Tanizaki.

"Eh? 'kehujanan'?" Atsushi melihat ke arah jendela. Mendung. _Tadi panas, sekarang mendung... benar-benar menandakan 'masalah gawat'..._ pikir Atsushi dalam hati.

"Hoi, hoi... Dazai! Kalau Naomi tau soal Ranpo, ia bisa membuat heboh, pasti pimpinan akan mendatangi kita!" kata Kunikida berbisik ke arah Dazai. Dazai hanya mengangguk.

"Meeeooong..."

MATI.

 _Harusnya tadi Ranpo-san dibungkam aja pake lakban kali, ya!_ Pikir mereka bertiga dalam hati. Mereka benar-benar dilanda masalah yang sangat gawat sekarang.

"Hm? Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara kucing?" tanya Naomi. Dazai, Atsushi, Kunikida langsung ribut.

"EEEEHHH?! MANA ADA?!"

"AKU TAK MENDENGARNYA, KOOOK... YA KAN, KUNIKIDA-KUN?"

"Y... ya... mana ada suara kucing..." Kunikida sedikit membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Masa'?" Naomi sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Meeoooong..."

Hening.

"Hei, hei... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tanizaki.

.

.

.

"Begitulah ceritanya..." Dazai, Atsushi, dan Kunikida kembali terkulai di meja. Sekarang Ranpo diletakkan di atas meja.

"Waaahh! Ranpo-san kawaii banget!" Naomi menggendong Ranpo.

"Tapi Naomi, tolong jangan beritahu pimpinan, ya..." ujar Yosano. Naomi mengangguk.

 _Ke... Kenapa Naomi bisa langsung nurut?_ Tanya mereka bertiga heran.

"Oh iya... Yosano-sensei, sebelum Ranpo-san berubah jadi kucing, ia sempat minta dibelikan es krim..." kata Dazai. "Mungkin itu bisa merubahnya kembali?"

"Kucing tidak bisa makan es krim... obat ini bergantung pada pikirannya juga... jika ia berkeinginan kuat mau makan es krim... ya! Bisa jadi ia akan kembali seperti semula! Baiklah Dazai, beli es krim sana!" pinta Yosano.

Dazai berdiri, lalu merogoh sakunya, ia keluarkan lagi. Kosong. Oke, maklum aja. Ini akhir bulan. Derita anak kost emang. Yosano memegang keningnya, lalu menghela napas.

"Kau saja, Kunikida", pinta Yosano lagi. Kunikida langsung mengangguk.

"Ah, Kunikida-kuun... jangan lupa beli batere jam dinding, ya..." ujar Dazai.

BLAM.

"Ia mendengarnya tidak, sih?" Dazai kembali duduk.

"Kalian bilang jangan kasih tau pimpinan soal ini... memangnya pimpinan ada di ruangannya, ya?" tanya Naomi.

"Eh? Aku tidak tahu. Dari pagi sampai siang aku ada di klinik Agensi terus", jawab Yosano.

"Aku juga tidak tahu... tadi aku datang terlambat..." jawab Atsushi.

"Kami dari tadi pagi mengerjakan tugas..." jawab Tanizaki.

Hening. Semua menatap Dazai.

"Aku? Kalau aku..." Dazai diam sebentar. "Aku tak tahu... tadi keasyikan baca buku..." ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ini gawat... bisa jadi pimpinan tidak ada di ruangannya..." Yosano memegang dagunya.

"JADI...?!" mereka terkejut.

"Bisa jadi—"

BRAAAAAKKKKK!

"Pi... PIMPINAN MENUJU KEMARI!" Kunikida ngos-ngosan sambil memegang es krim.

"APAAAA?!"

Lalu keadaan menjadi panik.

"CEPAT SENMBUNYIKAN RANPO!"

"BUNGKAM MULUTNYA BIAR DIA TAK MENGEONG LAGIII!"

"CEPAAATTT!"

"ATSUSHI-KUN! JAGA PINTU ITU!"

"BA—"

"Ada apa ini?"

DHEEGG!

Hening. Suara mereka tercekat di tenggorokan masing-masing. Kunikida sempat-sempatnya lagi mengambil dengan cepat topi, dasi, dan jas Ranpo.

"A... ada kucing di sini... pimpinan..." ujar Naomi _to the point_.

 _NAAAOOOOMIIII!_

"To... tolong... jangan ambil kucing ini ya... pimpinan..." untungnya Naomi sekarang membelakangi Fukuzawa. Jadinya ia bisa menyembunyikan Ranpo.

"Meeeooong..."

"Bisa kulihat kucing itu?" tanya Fukuzawa. Mereka langsung menggeleng dengan cepat. Fukuzawa memutuskan untuk melihatnya sendiri.

"Meeeooong..."

Hening. Fukuzawa berbalik, lalu berjalan menuju ruangannya.

"TIIIIDAAAAAAKKKKK! BAGAIMANA INI?! PIMPINAN SUDAH MENGETAHUINYAAA!"

Disela-sela keributan itu, Atsushi berbisik kepada Dazai. "Anu... Dazai-san... kayaknya tadi aku sekilas melihat wajah pimpinan nge-blush deh..."

"Memang. Tanpa topi, dasi, dan jas pun, kucing itu tetap mirip Ranpo-san. Sangat gawat memang jika Ranpo-san dibawa ke pimpinan. Soalnya pimpinan sangat menyukai kucing, dan ia pun juga sangat sayang kepada Ranpo-san..." jawab Dazai.

"Jadi... istilahnya sekarang... Ranpo-san jadi _2 in 1,_ ya..." tanya Atsushi. Dazai mengangguk.

Kunikida meletakkan es krim tersebut di atas meja. Tanpa disadari, Ranpo sendiri telah mengambil es krim tersebut, dan memakannya. Mereka semua terkejut.

"Yosano-sensei! Anda bilang tadi kucing tak bisa makan es krim?!"

"Bukannya memang tak bisa, ya...?"

"Tapi, lihat ituuu!"

"Mungkin kalo Ranpo pengecualian..."

Mereka menepuk kening mereka masing-masing. Yosano berpikir lagi.

"Tak ada pilihan lain, kita serahkan saja Ranpo pada pimpinan", ujar Yosano akhirnya.

"EEEEHH?!"

"Mungkin jika Ranpo bersama pimpinan, ia lebih merasa 'manusiawi', mungkin?"

 _Aree...? 'Manusiawi'...?_ Tanya Atsushi dalam hati.

"Kita juga harus meminta maaf kepada Ranpo-san dan pimpinan..." kata Kunikida. Yosano mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke ruangannya..." ujar Yosano.

Atsushi terdiam, memikirkan bagaimana wajah pimpinan saat memarahi mereka. Pikirannya melayang saat Kyoka pertama kali minta izin ke pimpinan untuk diterima di Agensi ini. Saat itu wajah pimpinan sudah cukup seram. Atsushi geleng-geleng kepala mengingat itu semua.

"Tenang saja, Atsushi-kun. Jika kita minta maaf baik-baik, pasti kita tidak dimarahi..." Dazai menepuk kepala Atsuhi. Atsushi hanya diam saja.

Di ruangan pimpinan Fukuzawa...

"Be... begitulah ceritanya... pimpinan..." ujar Kunikida mengakhiri cerita mereka. "Maafkan kami..." mereka semua menundukkan kepala, tak ada yang berani menatap pimpinan langsung. (A/N: Ini yang minta maaf cuma Dazai, Atsushi, Kunikida, dan Yosano. Tanizaki dan Naomi diluar ngintip mereka dimarahin :v *eh*)

Fukuzawa diam. Ia tak menatap Ranpo yang ada di atas mejanya sedang asyik menikmati es krimnya—melainkan menatap mereka berempat.

"Tolong... bantu kami mengembalikan Ranpo ke wujud aslinya, pimpinan..." ujar Yosano. "Obat itu bergantung pada pikirannya Ranpo. Jadi kami pikir, jika ia bersama pimpinan, ia akan merasa lebih 'manusiawi'..." terang Yosano.

Akhirnya Fukuzawa mengangguk. Lalu berkata, "kalian boleh keluar".

Mereka serentak menegakkan kepalanya. "Eh? Be... beneran?"

Fukuzawa mengangguk. "Tapi, biarkan Ranpo di sini dulu". Mereka menghela napas, lalu segera pergi dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Fukuzawa mengelus kepala Ranpo yang tidur di atas mejanya. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum. Diluar sudah hampir sore, sepertinya tadi hanya mendung, untungnya tak hujan. Sekarang matahari telah menampakkan dirinya. Ranpo terbangun, lalu Fukuzawa mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci mejanya.

 _Cat teaser_. Ranpo turun dari mejanya. Lalu ia melompat-lompat ingin menggapai _cat teaser_ yang dipegang Fukuzawa. Fukuzawa tetap tersenyum. Ia sedikit lengah, Ranpo berhasil mendapatkan _cat teaser_ tersebut. Lalu Ranpo menggigitnya.

"Ranpo... kenapa kau bisa jadi kucing...?" Fukuzawa mengelus kepala Ranpo lagi. "Kau jadi mirip kucing _patches_ hitam di blok 5..."

Fukuzawa melanjutkan pekerjaannya—menulis sesuatu. Ia berpikir lagi. _Apa benar jika bersamaku, Ranpo bisa kembali menjadi 'manusia'?_ Fukuzawa mengangkat Ranpo, kali ini ke pangkuannya. Fukuzawa menatap Ranpo lumayan lama. Matanya merem kayak biasa—begitu pikir Fukuzawa.

"Ranpo, kau makin imut kalau jadi kucing..." Fukuzawa mengambil jeda. "Tapi kau juga makin keren jika menjadi manusia dan menggunakan _super deduction_ -mu lagi..."

CUP.

.

.

.

"Hoaaaahhmmm..." Ranpo merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia melihat keadaan sekitar. _Di mana aku_? Pikirnya. Ia menegakkan kepalanya.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Fukuzawa.

Ranpo sedikit membulatkan matanya saat tahu ia sekarang sedang di atas pangkuan Fukuzawa. Pipinya sedikit memerah, lalu memeluk Fukuzawa.

"Waaahh... pimpinan~ yang aku ingat, tadi aku sakit kepala setelah meminum sodaku tadi..." ucap Ranpo.

"Makanya, jangan sembarangan meminum minuman aneh". Fukuzawa mengelus kepala Ranpo.

"Tadi aku haus banget karena habis menyelesaikan kasus, lho. Memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku minum sesuatu yang dingin?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, ke mana topi, dasi, dan jasmu?" tanya Fukuzawa.

Ranpo melihat tubuhnya. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja, _vest_ hitamnya, dan celananya yang selutut. Kalau kacamatanya, masih ada di saku celananya.

"Lho? Dimana, ya?"

 **FIN ^^**

 **A/N: Ahahahahah... Haloo penghuni setia fandom Bungou Stray Dogs, terutama anggota kapal Fukuzawa x Ranpo~**

 **Ini... fanficnya amburegul banget... duh, ini ceritanya parah, romance nya ga kerasa, humornya kriuk, dan masih banyak lagi kesalahan lainnya :'v /crie**

 **Jujur aja, ini fanfic pertamaku di fandom ini. Jadi maklumi aja kalau masih banyak kekurangannya ^^" soal obat yang diminum Ranpo, memangnya ada obat yang kayak gitu, ya? :v oh iya, itu Fukuzawa nyium Ranpo, loh~ :v langsung di skip adegannya karena tydac very nais untuk anak kecil— /dihajarmassa**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca karya ngebut-ngebutan ini :'v kalo mau ngebahas bareng-bareng tentang ship FukuRan (atau ship yaoi lainnya), gabung aja di grup Bungou Stray Dogs Indonesia di facebook, ntar ketemu aku yang paling sering nge-post di situ :V /lah.**

 **Sekali lagi, terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya ^^)/ ini ada sedikit omake.**

 **OMAKE**

Di luar pintu ruangan Fukuzawa...

"Pi... PIMPINAN NYIUM RANPO-SAN!" kata Naomi heboh. Mereka semua segera membungkam mulut Naomi.

"Sst... diam dulu Naomi..." ujar Yosano.

SRIIIIIIINGGG!

"WHUUUAAAHH?! APA INI?!"

"KYAAAAA!"

"Hoaaaahhmmm..." Ranpo merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Eh?! Dazai-san, Kunikida-san! Lihat itu! Ranpo-san sudah kembali!" ujar Atsushi, semuanya melihat ke dalam.

Melihat Fukuzawa dan Ranpo yang sangat mesra, mereka semua jadi nge-blush sendiri.

"Ini... tontonan yang tidak bagus..." kata Kunikida sambil terus memegang topi, jas, dan dasi milik Ranpo. "Ayo, kita kembali. Hoi Dazai, bocah".

Atsushi mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Kunikida. Sepertinya hanya mereka berdua yang beranjak dari tempat itu. Dari kegiatan mengintip itu, tak seorang pun dari mereka yang berani merekam atau memotret kejadian itu.

Karena CCTV di ruangan Fukuzawa masih setia aktif.

 **REALLY END.**

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
